The Legend Of Zelda fall of Hyrule
by Kirito45
Summary: When Ganon breaks free from the sacred real, it is up to four children to save Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first attempt at a fanfic I hope you all enjoy The Legend Of Zelda that belongs to nintendo

when ever you see a name of a character spaced between paragraphs its means the story switches to that character

Airaen

Airaen get up yelled Malon these chores a'int gonna do them self's. Urrg groaned Airaen as she got out of bed Airaen are you up yet yelled I'm up, well then you better get down here and start your chores replied Malon. Airaen quickly put on her clothes and ran downstairs. It's about time Malon said now go do your c…I heard you the first damn time replied Airaen. Watch your mouth young ladyI will not tolerate that kind of language scolded Malon.

Roth

What 20 rupees yelled Roth I'm sorry sir replied the old man if you want the fish you gotta pay up. Do you know who I am replied Roth I'm the prince of hyrule I can have you killed if I wanted, what you are is a spoiled brat the old man said 'ere you can have the stupid fish thank you replied Roth that wasn't to hard now was it. God Roth though has he made is way back to Hyrule castle when I become king I'mgoing to shape this place up make sure everyone knows who I am.

Airaen

Did you make sure to clean the stables asked Malon yes replied Airaen how about the chicken did you, yes Airaen said, ok um the how about, I already fucking told you I did everything. Okay then said Malon if your going to have that kind of attitude I guess you can deliver the milk to Hyrule replied Airaen thats not fair it's like a 30 minute trip, well then you should watch your mouth now go get Epona and get going.

Roth

Everyone around me is so stupid thought Roth as he made is way through one of the many long hallways inside Hyrule castle my mother has no control over her own subjects she let's them get by with whatever they want he said out loud.

Zelda

Were is he thought Zelda as she approached the dinner table, He'll come eventually said Link its very unprofessional said Zelda,he's a kid what do you except replied Link, I expect him to act proper which…,relax said Link he'll be here and if he doesn't come then he'll miss out on an amazing meal man theses new chief's really know how to cook.

Airaen

Airaen hated going to Hyrule castle she hated the way everyone always stared at her when she was there she preferred to be left alone. In the distance she saw Hyrule castle Im going to have to go faster if I want to make it there before they raise the drawbridge. As usual as soon as she entered Hyrule Market she felt eyes starring at her all right she thought to herself lets just deliver the stupid milk and get the hell out of here.

Roth

Roth made is way back to Hyrule market he didn't really have a reason for going there he just liked messing with his subjects once he was there however something caught is attention it was a girl around his age maybe older she was delivering milk not just any milk milk from lon lon ranch the absolute best and he wasn't about to miss out. Hey he said as he walked towards her I want some of that me the girl said said who the hell are you I'm prince Roth heir to the throne, yeah sure you are and I'm Ruto queen of the Zora fine Roth said if your not going to give it to me ill just have to take it from you, fine I dare you to the girl said.

Airaen

does he actually think I would be believe he is the prince of Hyrule I thought. Okay I will he said as he reached for the bag, ah so be it said the girl as she kicked him in the stomach ow he cried….you…you guards he yelled guards, wow you really are dumber then I thought they'll arrest you you tried to mug me what's wrong a guard said as he ran up to them.I was just walking threw the market Roth said when this girl showed up and kicked me, "what that's not what happened he tried to mug me" how dare you even lay a finger on the prince of Hyrule come with me now you scum. What the girl shrieked I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm not really giving you the option the guard said

Zelda

Zelda was sitting at her throne it was late the sun has long since set. Link her beloved husband and now king of Hyrule sat down beside her. Do you think anything will ever happen said Link what do you mean replied Zelda I mean I it gets boring just sitting around in the castle I kinda miss the good o'l days there was always an adventure to go on and now…your majesty a guard said opening the door to the roy al Roth and someone else not far behind yes Link replied, we have a… do you guards always have to drag things on forever just get to the point. Roth Zelda said whats wrong? This scumbag over here attacked your son he said looking at the girl with disgust. The girl had Long blond hair, purple eyes she also looked you Link yelled getting up…Zelda grabbed Link's hand really why Zelda asked not that she would blame her she thought apparently the guard replied your son tried to steal the milk she was both Link and Zelda said in unison what I didn't try to mug her I swear…okay all I did was ask for some milk but she said no so then I got mad and, Go to you room now! yelled Zelda fine I don't even want the milk anymore said Roth as he walked to his room. Im going to go knock so sense into that boy trying to rob an innocent girl Link said as he left the room. Im am terribly sorry for what my son has done uh…may I ask what your name is, of course said the girl your the queen my name is Airaen.

Airaen

As soon as I said my name lady Zelda seemed to freeze is something wrong I asked n…no no everything is fine it's just…you have a very pretty name now its pretty late you should be getting back to your home im sure your parents are worried…actually I said I don't have any parents they died protecting Hyrule from the Gerudo king oh…I see we'll Zelda said but don't worry I reassured her I live with Malon down at Lon lon ranch but you are right Malon is going to kill me if I don't get back soon it's okay you may go the queen said.

….

I was so glad to away from that retched castle most people would find it an honour to meet the queen but for me it was one of the things I wished would never happen my parents died protecting that stupid girl all because she was to dumb to realize that half of her father's army was plotting against them if it wasn't for here I would've had a normal life you know what I mean Epona her horse just neighed wait a minute were's all that smoke coming from…oh gods it's coming from the ranch quick Epona we need to get to the ranch whats happening I thought to myself.

…..

Malon are you alrig…( there were three men one held Malon by the hair and had a knife near her throat ) let go of her I yelled, well well what do we have 'ere one of them said looks like this broads got her self a daughter, Airaen run yelled Malon run, put the knife down I'm warning you I said alright then ill put my knife down after I do this…NO DON'T! I yelled but he ignored me and with that he cut malon's throat spewing blood everywhere

you…you bastard I yelled charging at him, idiotic girl he said it's a shame I have to do this to you. I was so close to him I wanted to kill him so badly I balled my hands into a fist and swung at him but he simply step backwards as the other men laughed I swung again and again but missed very time this is getting boring the man said time to end this he raised his fist and punched right in the face your lucky I don't like to kill kids he said let this be a lesson about messing with the gerudo. And with that everything went black.

If you enjoyed(which I hope you did) please leave a review and if you have any ideas for the story or questions feel free to ask chapter two will be out shortly


	2. Of Royal Blood

Once again I sadly do not own the legend of zelda that belongs to nintendo. also I forgot to mention this in the last chapter I changed the name of castle town to hyrule market

Airaen

Do you think she's alright an unfamiliar voice said yeah she's still breathing another voice said what about the other one the voice said dead a third replied. ought I groaned as I opened my eyes, good your awake yet another voice replied. I looked up and saw an older man wearing hylian armour, my name's Jameas he said reaching down, I'm Airaen I replied grabbing his hand what happened, you were attacked he said(And right then all the memories of last night came rushing back to me) Malon I yelled were is she,ah he said frowning that must be the poor girl we found, (I looked down my eyes were starting to tear up ) don't cry I said out loud, uh listen Jameas said were's your father,I don'r have one I said, oh I see he replied and that was your mother we found wasn't it, no I replied that was Malon. So were is your mother he asked, dead I said, oh uh I see well did you see who attack you the king and queen will want to know, yes I replied there were three.. were ready to go captain one of the other guard's said ok Jameas replied. Listen he said come with us to Hyrule castle you can ride with me on my horse no thanks I said I have my own…okay he said when were there tell the king and queen what you saw…then we could discuss were you can stay. Damn I thought do I have to go back there.

Caden

Alright boy just 80 rupees and it's yours, yeah yeah here you go I said handing him a bag of rupees now give me my bow, easy the shopkeeper handing a me a wooden bow, thanks I said grabbing it and walking out of the store your going to need some arrows if you actually wanna use that thing he said. Rrrrr I growled fine how much 20 rupees for ten he said how much for 5 I asked sorry kid I don't sell em lower then 10, rrrr fine I said handing him the last of my rupees 'ere ya go mate he said. finally I thought I can finally become a great marksmen like my dad.

Airaen

I hate her I thought it's her fault Malon died if she hadn't taken up so much of my time I could have made it back in time and escaped the ranch with Malon…maybe I'm being to hard on her…no I could I possibly think that she's a stupid queen everything. Whats that one of the guard yelled what the second replied look out Airaen Jameas! said it coming right towards you. I turned just in time to see a ball of light hit me straight in the face it hit me so hard I flew straight off Epona and landed right on my back. Airaen Jameas yelled getting off his horse and running towards me look out sir one of the guards yelled but it was to late Jameas was struck in the gut by a person in black. You bastard one of the guards yelled running towards him the other did the same but before they could even get close they were struck down

now said the man as he turned towards me looks like I found the princess of Hyrule. What I yelled I'm not a princess my names Airaen do not lie to me he said I can sense it you are of royal blood. Who are you I exclaimed my name is Ganondorf he said and I'm going to kill yo don't you even try it someone said he was dressed in a green tunic and had blonde hair he looked a lot like the king of Hyrule. Ah said Ganondorf it's been a long time Link.

Link

Not long enough I said now get away from the girl you mean your daughter he said I'd much rather kill her. What I thought could he…no thats impossible but you couldn't hide her from me forever he said I don't know what your talking about Ganon I said she's not my duagh you can not lie to me Link I can sense it in her blood. Alright I said if your not going to leave her alone I guess I'm going to have to make you I unsheathed my sword and ran towards him but right before my sword touched him he vanished into thin air I turned around looking for him but he was gone.

Airaen

I turned towards my rescuer who are you I said my name's Link he said aren't, you the king of Hyrule I said yeah he replied most of the time but right know I'm just Link. Well thank you I said…hey what did he mean by I have royal blood I asked, huh he replied, yeah you know he kept on saying I was royal or something, oh he was uh he was just trying to mess with you Link said your a terrible lier I replied….what do you know about your parents he asked me, my parents I replied they were royal guards who died protecting Hyrule castle from evil, figures she would tell you something like that he said, who would I asked Malon? your parents aren't dead he said, what are you talking about I said yes they are, no there not he said, and how do you know I replied, because he said…I'm one of then

sorry if this chapter was a little short i've been pretty busy today anyway please leave a review of you like it and feel free to ask any questions


End file.
